Beneath the Stars
by nannyrebby
Summary: It's the beach reunion of Jack & Juliet... after they had been seperated and Juliet had kissed Jack goodbye end of season 3 , they desperately want to see each other again!


**Author:** Becky  
**Title:** Beneath the Stars  
**Pairing:** Jack/Juliet  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST or the characters which I use in my little fanfiction. I'm just borrowing them to play out my crazy fantasy, but I'll give them back again afterwards.  
**Summary:** It's the beach reunion of Jacket…

She was replaying this particular moment over and over again. Definitely the most intensitive and sensual moment she'd ever experienced. She'd made the first step. A step which had actually long been overdue. She'd kissed him. Just kissed him. Then and there. Right in front of everyone else's eyes. And it had felt incredible!

She recalled the little butterflies in her stomach, making her feel lightheaded and incredibly happy at the same time. He'd looked flabbergasted at first; totally taken aback by her actions. And she'd loved his confused little smile.

When she'd leaned into him, her hand gently on his stomach, she'd closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. He'd done the same. And then he'd done something she'd hold onto forever. He'd gently sucked on her lips. Ever so slightly…

Juliet was lying on her back in the sand, above her the dark night and millions of millions of stars. She'd loved looking at the stars since she'd been a kid. Together with her best friend she'd often lain in their backyard, looking and chatting for hours. She was fascinated by all these tiny little things up there, that they'd actually be planets just like Pluto or Venus.

Suddenly she heard someone approaching. She got up slowly, turning her head to the right. Her heart started beating faster as she saw the outline of one very special person. It was him. Jack. He was back.

He slowly walked up to her, looking down with the moonlight from behind. "Hey." He said gently, hesitating what to do next.

"Hey." She responded, looking up into his face. There was silence for a split second. "Would you like to join me?" She then said and patted the space next to her, motioning for him to sit down.

"Sure." He answered, making himself comfortable next to her. He looked up into the sky, then turned his head to her side. "You okay?" He gently asked.

"I'm fine." Juliet told him, "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago," he said, looking at her intensely. "It's been a long walk, but I wanted to be here as soon as I could." He admitted, searching her eyes for any kind of reaction.

She felt a wonderful strange feeling in her stomach again… she was aching for him. For his lips on hers again. She had been replaying their kiss for so long. Now she wanted to repeat it.  
"Jack, I…" She leaned into him a bit, her gaze wandering from his lips to his eyes and back and forth again. "I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning into her too, so their faces were only inches apart.

"I've been thinking about you and me a lot in the last 24 hours…" She confessed, looking intensely at him. "About the kiss…"

"Me too." He said, leaning his head against hers so their foreheads were touching. He then placed his hand on her cheek, whispering, "It felt incredible."

Juliet felt so relieved, all she could do was smile. "Yeah, it did." She whispered back before she bent her head slightly. And then… finally. She didn't have to replay the kiss anymore, there was a new one! They gently kissed, without any rush. There were just the two of them that mattered and they had all the time in the world. Jack placed his left hand on her other cheek too, slowly sucking her lower lip.

And before Juliet knew it, he lay her down very carefully, leaning over her body. She looked beautiful. Her head was lying in the sand, her hair spread wildly. She pulled him down on her, kissing him for all he was worth. As they broke apart again, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I've been so worried about you, that something might happen to you before we'd see each other again" Jack said, looking down at her.

Juliet stroke his cheek, looking at him very lovely. "I told you I wouldn't do anything stupid… and I had Sawyer by my side, he did take good care of me." She answered, "… besides, I really wanted to see you again." She had tears in her eyes, but didn't know why she was crying. All she knew was that she didn't want to be anywhere else right now than where she was.

"I love you, Juliet." He finally said. "I've never experienced anything like I have with you before. You make me feel whole, like all my life something has been missing and now it's complete." He saw her smile and that a tear was running down her cheek. He reached for it, wiping it away. "Thank you." He breathed and gave her a kiss which showed all his love for her. Juliet sighed deeply, throwing her arms around his neck and she started kissing him back just the way he had kissed her.

"I love you, too, Jack." Juliet answered quietly as they stopped to breathe again. "I love you like I've never loved anyone before." She admitted, kissing him very passionately.

Juliet began pulling his shirt over his head, so Jack could pull it off entirely. He kneeled above her and slid further down to her legs to be able to reach for her blouse. He slid it down her arms with her help, and then he got rid of her tanktop, too, all the time never breaking their eye contact. She was so lovely, the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

Before he could get any further, Juliet took advantage of the fact that Jack was kneeling above her legs and sat up in front of him. She grinned sexily and pushed him down backwards in the sand. She straddled his lower body with her legs, looking down on him. Jack saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had this particular look on her face like she was going to eat him the next moment. She leaned down and started kissing his bellybutton. She loved his chest, his upper body. His tattoos. Everything. He must have been working out a lot before he came to the island. She licked and sucked his body, working her way up to his upper chest. Jack moaned loudly. She did a good job. A very good job as Juliet felt Jack's arousal pressing up on her. She stopped kissing his chest and looked into his eyes. She then leaned over and gave him a quick peck, her hand wandering to his belt. She loosened it and pulled it out. Then she opened the button and the zipper, but Jack reached for her hand and held it tight. "Don't even think about it." He said, knowing very well what she was heading for. But she ignored his command and pushed his trousers further down.

"Just relax…" Juliet said, taking off his trousers completely and throwing them in the sand next to them. She bit on her lip as she saw him only in his boxershorts. Was he sexy or what? And he was all hers… so she traced the seam with her fingers, pulling on it. Jack groaned and tried to fight against it. "Shsshh… Jack, let me do it. I know you want it, too." She remarked and pulled the boxershorts down entirely. He was hopelessly devoted to her and couldn't do anything, it felt so good. There he was, completely naked and in all his glory. Juliet swallowed hard, looked into his eyes one last time and leaned forward, covering it with her mouth. Jack screamed out of pleasure, not believing how wonderful it felt. Juliet sucked and licked, treating him like nobody before. "Juliet…" Jack breathed, "stop it…" He begged desperately, but she didn't listen. She continued doing magic on his most sensitive part of his body. "Oh goooddddd…" Jack cried as he was almost over the edge. Juliet moved her mouth up and down even faster, knowing he'd explode every moment. "Ahhhh… god, Juliet…" Jack screamed as he finally climaxed.  
He looked down at Juliet as he was regaining his normal pulse. "You're nasty. You're playing dirty…" He said, getting up from where he was lying. Juliet smiled at him, being proud to have such a strong effect on him.

"You wanted it. When do you finally admit it?" She asked innocently and a little chuckle escaped her mouth. Jack then reached for her mouth, pulling her down to him and kissing her very deeply. As he was doing so he pushed his body up and hers down onto her back, never interrupting their lip-lock. Juliet giggled, kissing him back very softly.

"Mmhhhmm… I'll repay you…" Jack said, kissing and nuzzling her neck.  
"Hey!" Juliet cried, pushing him a bit off her body. "You bit me!" She said, acting shocked.

"And? Everybody shall know we made love tonight…" He breathed, kissing her jaw and her cheek and placing kisses on her upper body again.

"Jaaaahaaack…" Juliet said. He covered her mouth with kisses to silence her. He then worked his way down to her breasts and her bellybutton. Juliet felt her nipples harden… she loved his touch! She buried her hands in his hair and guided him down. Jack then pulled down her jeans and panties in one move and looked at her once more. He liked what he saw and when he leaned down again, he lowered his body to her center and started placing kisses there. Juliet moaned, it felt so good. He made magic to her, kissing her there while massaging her breasts with his hands. She enjoyed being treated so passionately and felt her own climax to build up inside her. "Jaaack…." She cried and he knew he had to continue to repay the wonderful feeling he had felt not ten minutes ago. "Oh goooood, Jaaack…" She groaned even louder. "Oh my goooooooooddddd…." She screamed and felt the feeling of her orgasm spreading out inside her. He lifted his head again, gazing into her eyes. She pulled him up to her, begging for more. "Make love to me, Jack." She said, kissing him for all he was worth.

He nodded his head yes, kissing her back harder. "I love you." He confessed again, kissing her very intensely.

"I know, honey…" She whispered, "Show me…" She never broke their gaze. "I need you to show me."

Jack started kissing and sucking her breasts again. He was more than ready and it seemed as Juliet was feeling the same. She was begging him to show her and he would do exactly that. So he lowered his body on hers, not wasting any time. He positioned himself on her, looking down at her again to ensure she was fine with it. "You tell me when I do anything you're not comfortable with, ok? Tell me to stop then…" He held her body by her waist and her arms where next to her head. "I don't want you to stop. Make love to me, Jack." She said once again and he didn't hesitate to enter her slowly. Both gasped as they felt their closeness for the very first time. He began moving slowly in her, not wanting to hurt her in any way. He breathed heavily, moving harder and faster. "Oh god Jack…" Juliet cried, the feeling of another orgasm building up inside her. Jack kept moving faster, crying out Juliet's name every once in a while. "Juliet…" He screamed and they were heading for their climax. He kept placing kisses on her upper body and kissed her from time to time. They stared into each other's eyes, both moaning with pleasure.

Jack then collapsed on Juliet, both breathing heavily and trying to regain their normal pulse. Jack kissed Juliet's forehead, showing her his joy. He then lay down next to her, rolling on his side to face her.

"That was wonderul. I love you, Juliet." He told her once again, stroking her cheek softly. Juliet was also lying on her side, facing him. She couldn't believe they'd just made love on the beach, in the sand, not so far away from everybody else.

"It was incredible, Jack. I love you." She gave him an intense kiss, snuggling up against him. They lay there together in silence, snuggled up to each other and looking up into the sky. It was perfect, for both of them. And neither wanted to be anywhere else.

**The End**


End file.
